games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Al'terra (Religion)
In short: a. What is it? Numorism (Nineism), though no one outside academia will call it that. You're just 'religious. 1. How did people get here? TBA In general, the Nine treat humans a bit more like pets - rewarding behaviour and punishment poor. 2.What did they do wrong? People are 'bad' when they are dishonest, lie, or steal things from people. 3. How do they solve it? Many methods - the Nine rights, incense, prayers, punishments of the Santillium etc. The goals of life, and indeed religion, are to be honest and contributing to community. The secondary goal is to control your board. 4. What happens if they don't? Paradise is not as good, the afterlife is no perfect thing. People have choices with their reincarnations this isn't focused on so much as getting it right the first time. 5. Where do people go when they do? Paradise, how well this goes depends on the culmination of your (supposed) nine lives on earth and all the good / bad you did in it. People aren't sure if half-breeds (like Timethy) make it in. 6. Who is in charge? Most believe in Nine gods working together as the accepted canon of scripture states, Numinor being the head (the King, or the Lord, of the others). There is a minor dispute whether you should serve all the gods, or just one, say if you are with Leopard traits, you should serve Fatall more than the others. Some people - including Timethy - don't think the 9 are Cats, these are just the forms that people connect with the most. It not even be 9, but several forms of one. The deities are so vastly superior to the human and humanoids that they cannot communicate in words (imagine humans trying to communicate with dogs - it's adorable and the dog understands patterns, but not language). Thus a lot of the basis for the beliefs is interpretations of visions, the primary way this is passed to people (some inspiration from Arrival) 'Children' It is universally accepted that children are not judged or considered by the deities, such that even those that start to climb the temple social ladder before 16 are not truly under the guidance of the Santillium until they turn 16. There are no regulations on how they are treated and thusly, no punishments or penance are forced upon them, but counseled 'When you're an adult, if you are dishonest like this, you will received 6 lashings' Children are educated about the faith froma combination of the Santillium itself and from school. This is all required during First Tier such that every child has a basic understanding. The Nine The Lion (Numinor, male) – The lion lord over all the rest is a towering beast of gigantic strength, the warrior and protector, final say in all affairs divine. He represents strength, courage, daring, adventure, forwardness, rashness, and loyalty. His mane is sworn by, the mark and signature of him and while he can be gentle - when asleep, playing with the young - the twitch of his tail is watched, the distance his eyes look are feared for his roar flattens his enemies. He is the sign of the Tantus born and is born on the flag of Al'terra. The Tiger (Draj, male) – A powerful contender for leadership, sitting opposite the Lord of gold, Draj is a thickly muscled tiger of broad face, stripes from the wars he has won, with an insatiable lust for power, ambition, influence, possession, success, and oft times jealousy. While Numinor represents those who seek their individual fortune by singular deeds, Draj looks for power by means of other people and things. Crossing him is not to be done and while he heeds Numinor's command, he has never been afraid to bare teeth to the other. Sometimes he is Numinor's right hand in battle, sometimes the enemy. It is said the clash of these two poweors can bring down worlds. The Leopard (Fatall, female) – The long limped, bespeckled female is famed for her eloquence, gift of speech, sarcasm, courtesy, grace, and poise. While she can appear laziness and indulgent in pleasure, it is in the prowess of words, arguments, and debates. She is the ultimate sign of intelligence and research, earning her spots as it were and cannot lose her temper, for she outwits all who stand before her. There is no riddle of the Syphynx for there is only the riddles of Fatall. her words destroy, bedazzle, bewitch, and stun. The Cheetah (Marshl, female) – The long limbed, quick running woman often identified with the common man, from which everything she has done has been off her own back - her speed, perseverence, good will, reliability, and not asking for anything are some of the prominent beliefs of the religion. She has always done enough to quickly get out of the way of the rest and is quick witted espeically. Cheeky and swift, she keeps out of danger with a combination of cunning and reflexes, her spots a blur to follow, Her swift perseverence sees every task to the end and ensures the final word in all work. The Jaguar (Vush, male) – With keen eyes, and a mind for detail, Vush while smaller and darker than some others, has every solution taken care of, stubborn and cunning, looking at the intricacies of problems with new eyes, taking everything into account. Quiet but often has the most intricate and working solution. He is the minder of detail, keeping careful count, with the long standing memory drags back to an age. The Lynx (Ettuain, male) – The spirit of human interactivitiy, leanring, the most personable of all the deities, looking towards counselors, socialigists, readers of behaviour without looking at the board, laughing and pranks and tricking other. He has the deepest and most thorough knowledge of the world, a memorizer and memory keep like those before. His laugh is weell known, his tricks and pranks intricate and annoying. The Cougar (Sesadi, female) – Crossing borders to lookg across the scope of land, Sesadi values the peace and conflict of all peoples, of friendships and allainces. Often a loner, the large cat is looked to for diplomacy, for peace, and for the success in wars and trades. While soft by no means, revered as a great peace maker - though peace is not won without a stern hand and sometimes sacrifices ahve to be made.Sesadi is not above using an iron paw to sort out exactly what needs to be done to sort out conflict - including destroying the disturber of peace. The Winged Ocelot (Ren, female) – The only winged member of the council, Ren represents the heights of creativity, of finding alternate solutions such as magic, as well as its good and fair use for all people in all places. Flying high above, despite artists being some of the lowest sort of people, Ren gifts creative solutions to the Tincance, to the painter, and to the dancer Her gift for magic is also quite adored adn sought after, unique to her. The Paleide Cat (Tarra, male) – Tarra looks as the pursuit of knowledge and good as a form of discipline, subservience, and routine, working in patterns to achieve goals and ideals. This constance while some find boring, are deeply satisfying and bring forth results, a slow gain of power and control. it often means he is more loyal to himself than others, something that suits those looking for power in their lives. Branches and Splinters of Beliefs ‘Orinact’ – The fundamentalist Nineism that goes back all the way back to the ages of the world. These people visit a temple once a day, often burning their herbs and incense in their own house. It's unusual, these days, and often they attend temple at the same time as others with this set of beliefs, but they are rare. Mostly they are noticed by their observance of bear arms covered in long car like scars elbow to wrist, usually falsified but they try to get them from real cats around the temple yard if possible to show their devotion ‘The Drahl Sect’ – A sex driven niche of Nineism, which takes a lot of the of the sex drugs, wishing to experience an ultimate sexual and spiritual experience, homosexuality not excluded. They 'force' themselves into Heat using these dances and drugs/herbs to perpetuate their beliefs that are not canon anywhere. No temple will lef them in or to practice anywhere, or sell them rosemary if they are known. Normal society shuns this behaviour as unnatural and self serving, the exact opposite of intent. ‘The Rising Sect’ – A group believing in the nine lives ascension theory (basically kool aid drinkers), that if you take the right mix of cocktail, you can see your lives, ascent past your lives, get through to paradise. They are also not supported by the temples and not allowed on premises but their are 'holy sites' across the country where they do practice. ‘Eightism’ – Closely related to Nineism, but rejects the last god and believes in stronger ties to the board. They reject Tarra as a real deity, which evens to four male and four female deities. Balance is stressed, as is male/female equality and always a balance of virtue and fault. ‘Drahjact’ – A branching believing in many more than just nine, and have a somewhat supported text that believes this. They are of course tolerated in temples, but have their own idols they were also heed. ‘Archact’ – A group believing the nine are just different versions of one deity. This is one of the main 'opponents' to standard Numorism and is argued. Timethy is one of these and more or less talks Kite into it. Since it is not particularly common to see manifestations of these deities, this branch believes that the deities and myths are just metaphorical abstractions to explain different facets of a single deity. 'Allinact' - A group focused on the relics and rituals of the old times, believing that practiced set of daily rituals that remains the same will bring them to paradise. *While is is believed by Galeez and Al'terra, these gods are not known or worshipped outside this part of the land and are not actually unviersal. Prophets Arkut – The first prophet, proclaiming divine protection and guardians, speaking about the nine - and others it turns out. Although he was honoured, he is more or less treated like any other writer of a good book - acknowledged but not deified in his own right, probably for the best. Sarïa, Kahasar, Zav, Thiv, Pezhl, Jac, Rhasar, Drïa, and Fairc – prophets arising for each of the nine deities, where the claim of the nine deities comes from. This was during a strong age of prophecy, though some will call this a drug addled phase, and all the major prophecies came from this era. Other people have come along and prophesied - with various amounts. All prophecies are poetic interpretations of visions, which causes them to not necessarily work out. Prophecies have become more common though only the ones spoken by people in the priestess are recorded. Cynical people would argue that prophecies are bent to the will of those that find them, and are not actually future tellings, though of course the Arcen denies this. 'Virtues and Faults' The good strived for by members and enforced in its scriptures is that knowledge and hard work benefit all living things, and such kindness to others, truthfulness, honesty and so on are on good qualities as humans strive for perfection. Religion is silent on the debate of Human vs Cat and only offers commentary for the rewards on this. As for evil and vices of this world, stupidity, thoughtlessness, and selfishness are all vices as they do not help the greater good, beget knowledge for the rest of society. This 'faults' or 'guilts' are traced through lives and must be made back. Religion has been involved in old wars, but has never suffered crusades. They have enacted purges and genocides against the unbelievers. Non believers are not currently persecuted. Religion has lost its all powerful self over time, and mellowed into 'well if you want to believe you should, but we won't force you - on your own head be it.' Virtues and Faults particular to each of the deities: Numinor - Courage vs Rashness Draj - Power vs Jealousy Fatall - Grace and Eloquence vs Laziness Marshl - Perseverence vs Foolishness Vush - Wit and Cunning vs Lonely Eltuain - Intelligence vs Perfecitonist Sesadi - Diplomacy vs Push over Ren - Creativity vs Fear of Failure Tarra - Discipline vs Loyalty 'Lives' Lives are believed to be important as each have focuses that will bring you the best versions of paradise in the afterlife. Only the most skilled readers MIGHT be able to tell you which is on, and certain magics apply to each life for some reason. The first life, a soul born out of the ether and out of the nothingness, and is the life of innocence and curiosity. Sometimes it is remarked on as being the most energetic life, the most curious, making the strongest first connections with religion, magic, and knowledge. So legendary is the first life, it is said kits don't scream at their first birth but enter with a new thirst for the world and life itself. The second life of Strength and Endurance, thought of as the 'second chance' or 'second wind' that comes with a subtle knowing of what has come before and a determination to do it better a second time. Readers can see this and it penetrates personalities in different ways. The third life is given over to Courage, to bravery to take up difficult asks, having seen the troubles of the world and how they might be conquered. Sometimes this manifests as an adventurous spirit, or risk taking. Even the courage to live another day in circumstance. The fourth life trust, especially in people and the character they present. Trust in what they know and subconsciously know and have seen previously, as well as places. The fifth demonstrates loyalty - to people, faith, organizations, jobs. This sort of loyalty is powerful beyond reason. The sixth Honour and reputation - often seen in titles, ambition, being just a goof human being in general, a sense of duty sometimes. The seventh healing for self, for previous crimes and sins and the weight of the previous lives starting to collapse and fall inwards. The eighth mercy shown to others, pity, compassion, kindness, second chances towards others, giving out last chances and the like. The ninth selflessness - giving self to better something in the future be it a project, or aimless acts of selflessness. 'Paradise' It is well known and accepted, by more and less religious people, that after the nine lives, based on a cumulation of deeds and honours and truths in the nine lives, rewards are given out in paradise. There are myths, legesds, and omens for paradise, all instilling the idea rewarding with pleasure, truth, and peace. This is kept in mind by most, some putting more emphasis on the future than others. There are plenty of visions and myths about the nature of Paradise, exactly what it looks like and so on. 'Magic' Legend and myth speak of how the gods intervened and provided their Gifts to common very rarely in ancient times, regular children to help their parents, to learn and grow up with the magic to benefit others. The Pride - established now - studied this and tried to harvest the magic inherent to the earth, what is called the Learnt magic or 'fvi'. They were successful and with this much more versatile form of magic, were able to shape it into useful, good things. Although it was Pride controlled, it was always 'good' and thus left alone. Eventually, the Pride started using it very selfish intentions.This was not the intention of the gods, as it is volatile and dangerous, and in order to combat where the Pride was treading on the fabric of their reality, they sent more and more gifts as the Pride frantically tried to slaughter the children before they ever made it to adults. Adults with the gifts are unheard of in the common era. The first battle that broke out between Fvi and Gift was bloody and horrible, killing many on both sides. At the beginning of TCM1, this is the second resurgence of Fvi being rebuilt, and the Gift being given in response. With visions not being correctly interpreted, signs and so on, this is the Nine speaking to the people in this way. Ritual and Practise Birth of Arkut – There are national holidays marking the memory of Arkut. Festival of the Birth of the Sun - celebrating the birth of the sun which is why Al'terra has gold in all its flags. Thousands of red candles are lit in honour, with chanting words Summer Entrance - Marking the first day of Summer, a big festival, with a parade through the Cradle (in Tantus) or any main street in that part of the country. Chen Varen festival - A large dance festival, with free dancing in halls and open dance ways. This is the dance of celebration, of solos, of happiness for the freedom and liberation of the dance. Anniversary of Literacy - Blessing of the gods over the power to read and obtain intelligence and knowledge, celebrated in the great libraries and archives of the area. Day of Virtue and Vice - ritualized where people make penace for their actions and recitate the virtues First King and Queen celebration - a festival of the Rhioss and all its power and political prowess, honoured with the telling of tales. Peace Day - all war is halted on this day, a very somber remembering that Al'terra is the victor in all wars, but heroes are mourned as are the major tragedies. The Descendence - a worship day of the Nine, huge for the Santilliums, praise and gifts to all the staff there, visions and prophecies told and retold. Spring Remembrance - a long sanding tradition that the day - or days - before the turn of spring, people would fast to remember how dependent they were on the land to provide. There is then a small feast from the remains of winter as a morning meal for the day. Houses of Worship Santillium In major cities, typically each deity will have their own temple - the Santillium - and although the rankings of the staff are slightly different their purpose is the same. A Santillium’s main chamber for worship contains statue of the Nine, lit candles, bowls and pariphenalia for burning incence, and prayer mats. Often there are nooks, chambers, and rooms for each of the Nine, or prophets, or versions of the deities. A typical Santillium will have several ritual incence burnins (Dawn, Noon, Dusk, Midnight), at least one 'service' gaterhing, between 5 and 10 shorter services involving some sort of recitation, cant, and worship sign. There are also hours of consultation of the books and staff there, hours of Dance, twice daily prayers led by the staff. All Santillium will require an Acen, a Temple Ringer, a Barrell Keep, the Kit Kina, the Delarcan, and the Piece Taker. Other lower roles can vary and be combined depending on the size of the Santillium. It is unique to Tantus to have a Ringer, the Brand, and the Spear as of course, this is the home of the Rhioss. Norandual In smaller cities, Norandual (smaller temple) may be present, with a smaller staff and reduced activity - usually smaller or absent high ceremonies, burnings twice a day, gathering perhaps once a day or less often. Here, an Arcen is replaced by the High Priest/ess who is governed by the Arcen of that particular region. Lenx In villages where there is very little there, a house shrine or central small shrine is created called a Lenx. If anyone attends this, it is only one or two people. Typically it is a single figure of the Nine, with a place to offer basic incence or prayers. Anything more substnatial has to be done at a Norandual. The criteria for getting into the any religious house is fairly rigorous and all the clergy serve all deities, and are aware of other versions of belief (with various personal beliefs). They are not allowed to tie themselves to anyone, cannot participate in Heat in their city of work or residence, and will not be paid if they come down queen. 'Nine Lives' The first life, a soul born out of the ether and out of the nothingness, and is the life of innocence and curiosity. Sometimes it is remarked on as being the most energetic life, the most curious, making the strongest first connections with religion, magic, and knowledge. So legendary is the first life, it is said kits don't scream at their first birth but enter with a new thirst for the world and life itself. The second life of Strength and Endurance, thought of as the 'second chance' or 'second wind' that comes with a subtle knowing of what has come before and a determination to do it better a second time. Readers can see this and it penetrates personalities in different ways. The third life is given over to Courage, to bravery to take up difficult asks, having seen the troubles of the world and how they might be conquered. Sometimes this manifests as an adventurous spirit, or risk taking. Even the courage to live another day in circumstance. The fourth life trust, especially in people and the character they present. Trust in what they know and subconsciously know and have seen previously, as well as places. The fifth demonstrates loyalty - to people, faith, organizations, jobs. This sort of loyalty is powerful beyond reason. The sixth Honour and reputation - often seen in titles, ambition, being just a goof human being in general, a sense of duty sometimes. The seventh healing for self, for previous crimes and sins and the weight of the previous lives starting to collapse and fall inwards. The eighth mercy shown to others, pity, compassion, kindness, second chances towards others, giving out last chances and the like. The ninth selflessness - giving self to better something in the future be it a project, or aimless acts of selflessness. 'Service' Typical service - Ritual sign carried in, Procession of people enter, Liturgical Blessing, Greeting to the People (either as a scriptural reading, or a prophetic word which is more likely these days), Reading of the 9 Rites or the Curses or Cause/Affect or Virtues/Flaws, Recitations, Silence, 3 Readings, Incence / dance / Prophecies / Punishments something on a whim, anything else spontaneous, Ritual Act, Blessing for the congregation, Cant or Chant, Blessing and reply. Any guests to the Santillium must pay their respects - typically with an incence burn. During the service, guests are either disallowed or must participate in the service, 'Methods of worship' The Service (see above) which encompasses many methods of worship Prayer Candles, and Offering - This is the most common form of worship in a temple. There are very specific conditions for spice offerings and the liturgical prayers that go with them. Spices candles are sold outside the temple or in regular markets, but must be measured, weighed, then burnt as the prayer is said over them. There are a few simple ones that can be done in homes but otherwise must be done in temple to be right with the gods, ask favours, make requests, or maintain good realtionships. There are canonical books regarding exactly what and when and where and how - typically those who aren't part of the faith as a line of work as a member of the 'temple' what is appropriate. Candles are also used, slow burning, a lasting sign and are burnt in a specific way. This is either read from the Sangrel (the book on ritual) or consulted with staff there. Kilnk (cleaning burn/daily/request) - Incense burnt out of peace, out of gratitude, out of ritual, out of celebraiton. Often done at a Lenx, by the devotely rligious Eshon (light burning) - Minor transgressions with appropriate reparations Allatum (medium burning) - Acts violence and agression with appropriate reparation made Resha (heavy/grave burning) - Seirous transgressions of truth and honest, of truth and hoensty All incence is a blend of an ignitor (a pleasant smelling wood such as pine or sadalwood) with a blend of scents *Ethereal Serrated Peony - particularly strong, only found rooted in the hearts of abandoned corpses. *Sky Poppy - blooms during the Hunter's moon *Silver hearth - grow in silent places *Bronze Heart - found only during the blood moon *White sage - best braided before being plucked *Precelon plum - consumption causes madness, copletely fine once dried and pressed *Hollow Sun - the berry of a plant that is very light but explodes into a fine orange powder *Paper lavender - a thin, nearly transferparent set of leaves that are prized here above the blooms themselves *Lonely Agrimony - a version of the plant that is rare as all its development is below ground except for a single stem *Al'terrian Rose - golden coloured rose with a dark red heart. *Grass heart - nothing but long stemmed fresh cut spring grass, an inexpensive ingredeint but certainly a necessiry for purity. *Tiger's Stripes - a blend of sap and bark from the allum tree. *Ivory bane - pure hite branches from a very old tree *River Heather *Dusk Willow Dawn *Ancient Aspen *Gold Lipped Hazel *Fox of the Ground *Mist-filled Borage *Silver Sunflower *The Last Ethereal Fire *Thorn in Ash *Mountain Strawberry *Ash of Deligh *Asnow *Mercy's Briar *Nightly Lacefever *Horned Furewart *Rohegan *Brittlestem *Queen's Ginger *Sacred Bitterseed *Mater Haldi *Death Cress *Vlenosse *Grey Hellebore *Corrupt Shadlor Dance - These are expressions of particular emotions and dillemmas of a worshiper, almost never attempted by the worship for they do have to be quite correct, but convened between any of the priests and worshiper. The point of this is to sort out the mind and divide it from the emotion, so the appropriate offering/prayer can take palce once the emotion is stripped out of it. Dances are done as a very passionate act of penance or joy. Punishments - As laid out in the books of law (not the Sangrel), and more often called for by the deities themselves. These can include a whipping with the cat of nine tails, a public mockery, that mark of dishnour/dishonesty (tattoo or scar), thrown to one of the cats, the removal of the name, death by curse. These are separate to secular justice. The Right Hold are obligated to inform the Santillium of residence about transgression (and vice versa). Scriptural Reading - Asking a reading of a priest is not uncommon and can range form a passage that may compliment the offering/prayer/dance, or may evolve to a vision or prophecy (very very rare). Since the most holy books are not allowed to be read by the common, this is considered an honour and last resort for many desperate people. Some people read these themselves as an act of worship / penance. The canon scripture is mostly tales of how the world became, legends and myths - it is called the 'Talvens'. There is a book of rule and regulation is called the 'Malward'. After this, there are non-canonical books of prophecy, additional law, and additional myth. There is a set of thjese generally followed, but not necessarily considered canon. The Resistance/Fire uses some of these prophecies to enforce their place in the wolrd Liturgy - There are many spoken rituals and words that are spoken as a group, in perfect unison. Performing the 9 rites - In order to move up the social ladder of the temple, gain greater and more meaningful blessings from the pantheon. They include the Scarring ritual that marks them across the torso and stomach which Jared has that signify his total obedience. The scars increased with every rite completed. All 9 most be completed for the Arcen, the Kit-kina, the Ringer, and the Delarcan. They will bare the 9 scars across their chest 1. The Sacrifice of Desire - A huge ceremony in which objects, or depictions of objects, are destroyed in order for the worshipper to focus on the rituals of priestesshood. 2. A Casting - Using the board to make a reading and contact into the future, again highly ceremonaliazed 3. The Adult Naming - Usually the last step in the 9 rites, as it is the easiest and requires a more senior member of the enclave to consult the deities and give you a name chosen by them 4. Dance - A complex dance, taught in parts by various other priests, a secret dance only danced once to certain music. 5. Silence for a year and a day - Not only silence, but under the supervision of the temple. There are typically people doing this in temple at all times. 6. Wisdom of Age - The giving of wisdom, or profound knowledge to the world, or some sort of breaking prophecy - both are accepted. 7. The Pathway Blessing - A parade like ceremony, walking from one side of Al'terra to the other, visting all the ancient temples for blessing, much like a pilgrimage. 8. A Noble Word - A vision from the deities, again one of the last if not the second last sign given to a young believer. 9. A Strife - Experiencing at least one curse, willingly, first hand. Non-Priesthood Believers For the average non-priest, the religion breaks down into devotion and rites and rituals providing ambition, fortune, favour, long term ambition (getting into Paradise vs getting a job tomorrow). They don't wear any particular clothes though they will smell of rosemary. Hardcore believers - there are not very many of them - give up a lot of time for worship, money for incense and so on, and refrain from pleasures in trade for their ambition (Dance, certain foods, travel etc). Priesthood Anyone who works in a paid way for the temples is considered part of the 'priesthood', though there are several names for this. As this money comes from taxes, it isn't considered a desirable job from the point of having influence or wealth and is really only desirable to those who are already devout. They are usually marked by a uniform of black and gold - less gold on the lower ranke priesthood of course. All the priesthood will also smell distinctly of rosemary, in some variety. they are viewed with a mix of respect and pity as they no longer held the power they once did. Social Ranking. = The Arcen Priest or Priestess that gains the title, underneath are the Kit-kina, the Ringer, and Delarcen; all of these ranks are low privileged. Under these are variety of roles, all considered common. Since Religion has fallen out of favour, the Arcen Priest sits on Pride councils (but NOT THE RHIOSS) but is there more as a token than as a 1600 European power. In places where there is no Arcen, there is instead a High Priest/ess (such as small towns). There is no head Arcen, but the general religion will head off extremists leading their Santilliums in bad directions. The King's Brand and the Queen's spear are both advisors and protectors of the monarchs who serve in the harem are sit in the Rhioss - they are not obligate to have any sort of twinning such as other members of the Court. Both are overseen by the Ringer who is responsible for making sure the Nine are heard in matters of the Rhioss. The temple ringers are all temple protectors - often ex military , working to become Privileged guards, with the Barrel Keeper chief in charge of sacred relics, their rituals, and their transportation. Often the Barrel Keeper heads walks, parades, and out of sacred ground ritual. The Kit-Kina is in charge of ritual and how the Ninte interact with the outside world - reparation of temple, trading goods uniforms, parades, how the Nine are taught in schools, monitoring the various 'outcroppings' of beliefs. The Kit-kina is directly responsible for the Upper Kitling who presides over the coming of age ceremony and the currculum of school, who is responsible for the Lower Kitling who is in charge of young children accessing the temple and their temple-specific classes and is responsible for the Bowl Watcher. Historically, the Bowl Watcher has watched in water and fire for the signs and visions in the morning (still part of their ritual) who these days looks after materials, anything that the temple and its inhabitants might require. They speak directly to the First Sling who organanizes parades carried out by all the Allaslings. They act as greeters to the temple, especially to first times and tend to be young - perhaps only finished two or three of the rites. The Bowl Watcher works in step with the Little Flame, the visible sign of the nine has a place outside, on the doorstep of the temple where they stand as a mark to the world ('even the little flame is seen from afar' - an ancient proverb). The Little Flame only stands for a year and is attended fully in day by the High Alla and at night by the High Olla - changes of garments, dances, burning of incense and so forth. Even though the Bowl Watcher and Little Flame are equal tiers, often they are roles that switch yearly and thus have a similar skill set. All Asps are children or young adults who are starting their rites and temple duties - they serve at the whim at whomever they are asked but answer to the First Sling. They are people trying to climb the ladder of the temple - some of course will be silence, or learing the dance etc The Delarcen and all whom fall beneath are in the temple performing duties there. The Delarcen can and does perform any ritual, any rite, any of the forms of worship and often leads the most important ceremonies (in absense of the Arcen or alongside them). Beneath them is the Esten - no one is terribly sure what the esten does besides not speaking. The Esten is the memory keep and listener to all meetings - Answers to no one but the Delarcen and the Arcen. Equal to them is the Flame Keep that houses and reads all the religious texts and myths for the sake of truth - you would perhaps see them about appropriate penace or incence burning. Beneath them, the Bell Hold is the in-house reader, bordering on seeing into the future. As their equal, the Settle judges internal and religious conflict, including interpretations of prophecies and if they've been deemed fulfilled, they also take in all word from the Right Hold about punishments in the secular realm. They have a particular link to the Granted magic. At that level is the Piece Take - who controls all the ritual within the temple related to worship on a daily basis. Their Ginger Foot is in charge of all the incense rituals (making sure it is weighed correctly, it's the right blend), the Cinder Foot is in charge of the Prayers and scripture readings, and the Ember Foot is in charge of the dance, especially the rite of dance. The High Step leads all the dances and consults with those who ask for it while the Step Cousins are all dancers in training who used to be Asps typically. The Silver Hand is specifically responsible for doing successful castings within the temple and for anyone who asks - which is, yes, the legal version of speaking to the dead, seeing other realities. The Templer Shieldhand fulfills any guard duty for members of the priestess and standing to duty at major events. Someimtes, in rare times, the assassin for the temple. The Alazan is the mixer of spice and makes sure these are in line before they are even allowed to be burnt. The Stone Warren is in charge of all the law and ritual of the temple, how much and what should be said, blessings to ask for, and how to direct people and so on. They also dictate all punishment in the temple. The Munsen is th designated person giving wisdom, advice, and prophecy - this is a cycled position, sometimes fora year, sometimes elsewise. The Whiphand - near the bottom of the tree of importance and has two purposes. The main one is to be the embodiment of punishment that the Nine rain down - via public wounds, or public flogging, or any other more public punishment. Secondarily, which is not within the laws or rules of obligation as the three main methods are, but self flagellation does increase the experience for some people who want to be closer to the Nine and the whiphand will so this. The Reluctance is one of the lowest positions of the temple, whose sole job is to take care of any cats, small or large, that belong in the Temple grounds.This has meant, over time, subtle training for the Reluctance also has to sacrifice the animal if it transgresses human life. This is rare, but a very sacred duty, usually with an alter and knife for this specific duty. Ages ago, people used to also die upon it (rumor has it, sometimes this still happens).